


Last Villain Standing

by EsmaeChaos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Other, Snowallen, flashfrost, frostbarry, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmaeChaos/pseuds/EsmaeChaos
Summary: {Villain AU}In which two Super villains decide to go head to head into a little game of who will take control of Central City.





	Last Villain Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Flash or any of It's Characters.  
> Only my Own ideas and the story for this, so enjoy :)

The Doors Burst open with a cold blast. The Building Turing into her own Ice Castle as she walked in with a smirk plastered on her face. Her heels clicking against the floor. People began to run to the opposite direction of the bank in fear.  
In her Other voice she announced at the top of her lungs, "Good Morning Central City." - She looked at the cowering citizens before her- "Let's get this over with. Unless you want to be human Ice cubes you'll stay out of my way and do as I say."  
She looked around the area and cocked her head to the side at two security guards. They stood their pointing their weapons in her general direction. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. You'll drop the guns if you know what's best for you."  
Both of them immediately dropped it and kicked it towards her. She conjured a small cloud of condensation around her palms - "Everyone else on the floor now! Unless you want to turn into a human popsicle." She loved being feared. This was one out of the many things she enjoyed about being bad. " Now who can take me to the vault?"

No one answered. Her hostages looked back at her with fear in their eyes. The villainess pretended to feel hurt. "Awww, no one?" She scanned the bank to get a glimpse at who was In her clutches until she found her next victim. She pointed at a lady behind one of the desks." You. Vault, now."  
She grabbed onto the woman's arm and dragged her towards the back.  
Once she got her to open the vault for her she debated whether to do anything to her or leave her be. Instead, she demanded the scared woman to fill her two duffle bags with Cash.  
Half an hour later, she told her to bring them back to the front of the building. Another successful Heist she thought to herself, but she Mustn't waste her time. The cops would be here in 10. At least now she had everything she needed.  
Just then a gust of wind blew in her face. Her hair in her face. Moments later, when she regained her vision what she saw shocked her. Everyone was tied up in one big circle. But how?

She looked down at her feet and a few feet away layed a few bags filled to the brim with loot. Then she saw footprints leading to the back. What the hell?  
Before she had time to react wind blew in her face again, but this time there was something else in the room. Someone Actually.  
She looked up to find a man in a black suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, wearing a mask. His green eyes were the only thing that popped out. A mischievous Smile grew on his face.

"I'm sorry but...who the hell are you?" Questioned the white haired crook..  
"Uh clearly I'm the guy robbing this bank." He answered.  
The woman was taken back, blinking in shock. "Excuse me?!"  
"Got a problem with that Sweetheart?" He asked with a flirtious tone.  
"Yea I do because THIS is my Heist!" She exclaimed. The guy crossed his arms in confusion. "YOUR Heist?"  
Killer Frost rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell that she was gonna let some nobody barge into her Heist. "Yea sorry pal but, why don't you go over to Central City Square and steal some kids candy." She snapped with annoyance.

The man chuckled. "I don't think so. You see I've planned this Heist for weeks."  
"I didn't ask for your life story. Now did I? So if you don't mind..."  
"Yea I do!" He spat.  
"Look Bub I don't have time for 20 questions so if you don't mind  
.." There were thumping noises coming from the exit.  
Shit! "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have some business to take care of." He winked at the beauty before him. Though Before he vanished she grabbed onto his sleeve.

"What the..." But it was already done.


End file.
